Quite Lovesick
by clockworkandsteam
Summary: Of course, Arthur has gotten sick. He won't stop working, which irritates Alfred quite a bit, so he decides to do something about it.


Alfred sighed as he leaned against the door frame, watching his boyfriend. Arthur was seated at his desk in the study, positively shivering. His hands shook as he placed papers into folders, Alfred could hear his partner's foot tapping impatiently underneath the desk. The lights were dim, it was around sunset and Arthur was still working, which irritated the American very much. Interrupting Arthur's shaky rhythm, Alfred cut in, "You know, you're just making yourself sicker, you're actually shaking, sweetheart. Don't you think it's time for a break?"

Arthur stopped tapping his foot, quickly putting his papers down, "No, I can't take a break or else all this work won't get done, then my boss will be angry as hell."

"Sweetheart, you're sick. Why don't you just take a day off, maybe a couple?" Alfred said with a concerned voice.

"If I take any days off we won't have my usually extremely _well-paying_ paycheck, we can't have _that_, can we?" Arthur said sarcastically, "And who's the _git _that got me sick?" he added harshly.

"W-well it's not like i meant to! I just want you to lie down and take a nap. That's a nasty cold you've got. Trust me, I know."

"I know you know, you don't need to tell me. Like i've said before, I can't take a break."

"C'mon, Artie, you're worrying me, I'll just work some overtime, it's fine!"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as he reclined into his chair, "No, poppet, I'm not having you work overtime to compensate for my lack of a livable paycheck."

"Darling, please I-", a sharp sneeze emitted from Arthur, "I just want you to get better."

"Alfred…" Arthur trailed off, his hands dropping to his side. His voice sounded a tad less hostile, which Alfred took advantage of.

Moving from the door frame, he quickly walked to Arthur's desk. Before the man could say anything, Alfred scooped him up in his arms, noting how he was hot to the touch. Alfred sighed once again, ignoring the Englishman's shouts. "Shut up, Artie. You're gonna rest and you're gonna like it."

"No, I am _not._ I am going to do my work, finish it, and get promoted. I don't need to be fired" Arthur growled. Alfred chose to ignore this response.

After walking through a couple of rooms and through the hallway Alfred dumped him on the couch moments later, taking off his shoes. "Why the fuck do you have shoes on still?"

Arthur looked away, seemingly embarrassed, "After I got home and figured it'd take me the whole day to get all my work done, i rushed to the study without thinking, and I forgot to take them off. Why does it matter?"

"You're so hell-bent on finishing all your work you forgot to take them off… For godsakes, Arthur, you're sick. I'm gonna take care of you. I'll give you anything you want and everything you want."

Arthur finally let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, whatever. I don't need to rest though. I'm not even that sick."

Alfred looked down at Arthur with an expression that read something like "Are you serious?"

"What?! I'm not!"

"Okay so I'm gonna bring up this point again. You're literally, _literally, Arthur,_ shaking.

"Why are you acting so serious?" Arthur remarked, quite obviously changing the subject.

"Because I'm worried!"

Arthur shut up after that and his eyebrows knit together in annoyance. Alfred walked into the nearby kitchen, figuring the reason Arthur was shaking was because of his lack of showing up to eat dinner. At this thought the American shook his head, irritated. "What would you like to eat?" Alfred called out.

"What?" Arthur asked, confused.

"What the fuck do you want to eat, if you don't make up your mind I'm making you hamburgers."

He could just imagine Arthur cringing at that "Either soup or fish and chips, I suppose."

"Soup it is then."

Alfred got out a can of chicken noodle soup and opened it, emptying the contents into a big bowl. Mumbling to himself about nothing in particular, he shoved it into the microwave and hit the digits signaling it to cook for a minute and thirty seconds. After he heard the three beeps he waited another minute. Pulling out the bowl, he grabbed a spoon from the drawer and walked over to Arthur who was in a fetal position on the couch. He set the bowl down and asked, "Are you cold, sweetheart?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Well, just eat your soup and I'll be right back, ok?"

"Alright."

Alfred waited for Arthur to begin eating before he departed. Jogging back to their bedroom, he grabbed a big comforter. The blanket was an obnoxious red, white, and blue. Alfred had thought it'd be cute to get half the American flag and the other half to be the Union Jack to symbolize their international relationship. Arthur had thought it was stupid and pretentious at first, but had slowly grown to admire and love it as was the case with his equally obnoxious boyfriend.

After grabbing the comforter, Alfred made his way back to Arthur, who was still eating. Walking to the couch, he spread the blanket out over his lover and smiled. Arthur grinned back at him, making Alfred's heart flutter a bit. After the Briton finished his meal, the shaking seemed to almost stop. Alfred grabbed the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. He remembered that Arthur may not be comfortable in his work clothes, which were pretty much just stuffy attire. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you some pajamas" he stated, to which his boyfriend nodded.

The American hurried to their shared bedroom once again and brought out a change of clothes. He knelt beside the Briton's sitting form and started untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Alfred could see the bright red blush on the Englishman's cheeks, practically enveloping his face. Chuckling, Alfred continued until he slipped off Arthur's shirt, pulling the baggy t-shirt over his boyfriend's head. Arthur pushed his arms through the holes, mumbling under his breath.

Once Alfred moved to unbuckle Arthur's belt, a hand was placed over his. Looking up he could see his boyfriend looking at him with a face as red as a rose, "You do realize I can dress myself, correct?"

"Mhmm, it's just more fun this way, I guess."

"You're positively impossible" Arthur thought for a moment before continuing, "Go ahead... I suppose."

Alfred grinned before pulling off the belt, quickly unbuttoning his partner's pants "Don't get any ideas, I'm letting you do this because I'm too weak at the moment" Arthur remarked.

Pulling down Arthur's slacks, Alfred looked up and winked saying, "Yeah, you were really weak when you were flailing and kickin' so you wouldn't have to take a break from your work."

Arthur sputtered out a reply as Alfred continued on, working pajama pants onto his English companion. "What are you trying to imply with that comment?" Arthur asked with an exasperated expression.

Alfred pushed Arthur into a lying position before continuing with, "I'm implyin' that you were enjoying yourself quite a bit when I was undressing you is all."

Before Arthur could reply, He shuffled to the kitchen, mimicking what Arthur had done for him the week before, and got a glass of ice cold water. He could hear his partner coughing in the other room and at this he practically ran to his side, handing him his water. Sitting up on an elbow Arthur graciously took it and sucked it down. "Thank you, dearest."

"It's not a problem, sweetheart."

Alfred went to get a cool washcloth after Arthur laid himself down once again, he could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead. After bringing it back and placing it on Arthur's head he asked, "Do you have a runny nose or anything?"

"No, thank God."

"Would you like me to carry you somewhere more comfortable?"

"Well, I can walk myself, but if you'd like to carry me I suppose... would you take me to the bedroom? I much rather lie down on the bed than on this couch."

Alfred nodded quickly before he picked Arthur up bridal style (along with their blanket), to which he felt Arthur lay his head down in the crook of his neck. After shuffling through the hallway to the bedroom he laid Arthur down carefully. The blanket fell around his form quite gracefully, Alfred thought. "Would you like me to get you anything else?"

"No, but I'd like for you to lie down with me" Arthur smirked.

"What about getting you medicine?" Alfred grinned before climbing over Arthur and lying next to him.

"I don't think I'm _that_ sick yet" He said, rolling over to be face to face with his lover.

"Hmmm, I don't know, sweetheart. Medicine is very important. I think I should go get you some" Alfred said with an air of concern.

"Alright, fine. At least I won't be a bloody child about taking my medicine unlike _some_ people."

"Hey!" Alfred practically yelled out of surprise, breaking his serious composure.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were going to keep acting serious," Arthur remarked with an air of relief, cupping Alfred's face, "It's just a cold, my dear, there's no need for you to act so serious. You scared me."

Alfred leaned into his partner's touch before saying, "I'm sorry, I just don't like when you get sick because you still work yourself to death. I just want you to get better, but you force yourself to do all this stupid shit."

"I'm sorry, darling. I don't mean to scare you like that." Arthur moved closer before continuing, "I just don't want you to worry about me, but I suppose what I do is the exact opposite of what I should be doing."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, "Next time you get sick, will you please just act like a sick person?", he nuzzled his face into Arthur's hair, "No working, no useless fuckin' shit, just lie down, nap, eat some soup, watch bad movies, just don't make yourself sicker than you already are."

Arthur sighed, pressing his face into the crook of Alfred's neck, "I suppose…"

After a bit, Alfred noted how he could hear the light snoring coming from his boyfriend. Running his fingers through his lover's hair, he could hear Arthur sigh lightly and he smiled. He was so very glad he had met Arthur, the two of them had met at the shop in NYC where Alfred had worked for a spell. Arthur had needed someone to fetch him something from the highest shelf and Alfred, along with a step ladder, was the one who had come to his aid. During this time, they had had a nice conversation which had ended with an exchanging of numbers.

Alfred had found out Arthur was in America because of something to do with college, although he called it University and often tried explaining to Alfred the difference between the two. It'd end up with the two of them debating which terminology was better. Often, neither of them would come to a conclusion, they'd just stop listening to each other, then go out to eat. Alfred, at the time, had been a senior in high school, working to save up for college.

They had been good friends for quite a while, they were extremely close and did most everything together. Against many of Arthur's wishes, Alfred had decided upon enlisting in the military. The reason being that he didn't have the funds for college himself. He had signed up for four years and nothing more, much to Arthur's relief. During his time in the military they both wrote each other letters quite frequently, it brought a smile to both of their faces each time they received a handwritten sentiment from each other. Sometimes they'd Skype, during Alfred's last deployment the Englishman had revealed in one of their chats that he planned on staying in NYC even after college ended so that he could see him again.

Of course this had made Alfred blush, he wasn't expecting Arthur to wait for him. Once he had returned he had met Arthur in the Airport, his stomach filled with butterflies. Arthur had ran up to him, much to his surprise, and they began embracing each other with all their might. Alfred had been harboring his feelings for the Briton even before his military duty, once he came back he felt it all wash over him again. When they finished hugging he looked at Arthur and in the heat of the moment he told him how he truly felt, how he had been feeling for years. He found out these feelings had been reciprocated, greatly so at that. Right then, he had cupped Arthur's face, kissing him passionately.

Once they got to Alfred's apartment, Arthur had helped him unpack. He had left the room for a moment, explaining to Arthur that he'd like to get dressed in civilian clothes, to which Arthur nodded. Upon coming back, Alfred suggested that he'd cook them dinner. The night ended very sweetly with the two of them lying together in Alfred's bed, just being happy to be close to one another. Not being separated by a sea. A bit later they had thrown a military discharge ceremony, there were cakes and food galore, much to Alfred's delight.

Fast-forward a few months and the two of them were headed to England. Apparently, Arthur had gotten a job offer, much better than the one he currently had in America. Packing for the move was quite laborious to say the least. Alfred had been whining the entire day about having to pack up all his belongings, to which Arthur would just roll his eyes and tell him to shut up. After saying goodbye to Alfred's parents, they were ready to jet. When they had arrived in England, Alfred was somewhat culture-shocked, which led to a tour of Arthur's hometown after they had finished unpacking in their new home. The rest had gone down in history, so to speak.

While reminiscing, he traced Arthur's freckles with his thumb and kissed his forehead. The thought of being with this snarky man for his entire life is something he could definitely deal with if it meant more times like this, being so close to each other, knowing how much they loved each other. His thoughts left a goofy grin on his face. Wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him close, Alfred mumbled, "I love you", in a soft, comforting voice.

He ran his hands up and down the sides of the Englishman's arms slowly and sighed with much relief as he realized that his partner's temperature had declined greatly. Reluctantly, he peeled himself away from his lover. Standing up he began to shed his clothes, the first to leave being his bomber jacket. He carefully set the prized jacket on one of the bedposts before continuing his undressing.

Alfred was faced away from Arthur as he pulled off his black tee-shirt, just now noticing how it was a bit cold in the room. Striding over to the thermostat, Alfred turned up the heat to 80 degrees, he knew Arthur would kill him for that in the morning. Arthur hated the heat. He continued on, unbuckling his belt and pulling it off, dropping it on the floor. He noticed how he forgot to remove his gloves, immediately doing so afterwards. With his back still to Arthur he unbuttoned his pants, and slid them off, only to be interrupted with, "Oh my, I didn't know I would have dinner _and_ a show" Arthur's voice had said drowsily, startling Alfred.

"Hey! I thought you were sleeping!" Alfred said in his characteristically loud voice.

"Hmm, 'were' being the keyword" Arthur replied, running a hand over the spot where Alfred had been laying.

Alfred's face was now a deep shade of red as he asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long, I suppose, long enough to watch you get undressed. I should've waited longer before speaking up…"

"It's not like I was getting naked you pervert" Alfred laughed, "I was just puttin' on my pajamas."

Arthur let out a disappointed sigh, pulling the blanket over himself a bit more. He watched as Alfred dressed himself, clicking his tongue once he was finished. "You act a bit different when you're sleepy, did you know that, old man?" Alfred teased.

"Four years you arse-hat" Arthur grumbled, "And I do not act any different, _thank you very much_."

"No, you definitely act different," He paused before adding, "You're thirstier when you're sleepy."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this and smirked when he replied with, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not very thirsty for you right now. To be quite honest I much rather have a cup of tea."

"You're such an ass. Does that mean you'd like me to make you some tea?"

"Oh dear God, no. I do _not_ want _you_ to make me tea. You dilute it so much. Just get me a glass of water."

"Fine, whatever, I'll get you water. Anything else, your majesty?" Alfred bowed when he said the last bit.

"Hmm, I suppose I'd like a kiss from you, my king." Arthur sneezed, "Only if it isn't too much trouble, though."

Alfred's face became redder somehow before saying "No, I suppose it isn't a lot of trouble…"

He walked over to Arthur, knelt on the bed and kissed him softly. Afterwards, he straightened up and walked to the kitchen. Getting his boyfriend a glass of water, he remembered that Arthur hadn't taken his medicine, grinning he grabbed the bottle and carried the items back to Arthur.

Once he got back, he handed the water to his partner. Before he could drink it Alfred said "No~ Artie, you have to take your medicine first."

"Alright then…"

Frowning at the plain reaction, he poured the recommended amount of medicine into the cup and handed it to Arthur. The latter graciously took it and hesitantly drank it down. With a grimace Arthur chased it down with the water. After placing the glass and medicine bottle on the end-table he muttered, "It's like drinking sometimes, isn't it?"

Alfred laughed loudly and said "That's why I hate it, it doesn't even taste good."

Arthur grinned at him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of him. Taking off Alfred's glasses, he wrapped his arms around the American. Alfred, obviously surprised, mumbled, "What're you doing?"

"I hate to admit it, but I like having your obnoxious arse around. At this moment in time I'd like to have your arms around me" Arthur said quietly.

Alfred's face softened into a light smile before wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. The latter laid his head back against the pillow and looked up at Alfred, grinning softly. Alfred couldn't resist, he leaned down right then and kissed Arthur sweetly. One of Arthur's hands found its way to Alfred's cheek and brushed his hair back. After parting, their faces were still incredibly close, close enough to brush their noses together. Arthur whispered, "Aren't you afraid of catching my cold?"

Smiling, Alfred kissed his lover again before whispering back, "I've already had it. I'm practically immune."

Arthur smirked before gripping the chain of Alfred's dog tags and pulling him into another kiss, nipping his upper lip. The latter rested his forehead against Arthur's before opening his mouth slightly. Arthur slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth as the latter ran his hands up under Arthur's shirt. The Briton sighed and pulled Alfred's head down closer, kissing him deeply.

Once the American's hands moved up the other's feverish skin, Arthur's back arched. Alfred pulled Arthur up pressing their bodies closer. The other man pulled him down as close as he could, their legs tangling. Moving his hand down slowly, Alfred pulled the waistband of Arthur's boxers down a touch before dragging his thumb in circles against his hipbone. He could feel Arthur gripping his shoulders, his hands trailing down his back. They were both moaning a bit, trying to get as close as they possibly could.

Alfred felt a push against his shoulder a few minutes later. He stopped kissing Arthur and looked down at him, they were both panting, "Dear God, Alfred we can't go any further, I hope you know. I'm very weak, I think it may be a fever."

"Y-yeah, ok, but can I kiss you just one more time?" Alfred asked quietly.

Arthur nodded quickly, pulling Alfred into another deep kiss. The latter's hands sprang back up to Arthur's waist as he kissed him. He moved his mouth down, kissing Arthur's jawbone, before making his way to his neck. He sucked on the skin where Arthur's neck and shoulders met, he could hear the Englishman gasping. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark, kissing and sucking on it afterwards. "A-Alfred…" Arthur gasped, pulling Alfred's head closer to his neck, running his fingers through his hair, practically pulling on it. "Oh God, Alfred."

"Do you want me to stop?" He murmured against Arthur's collarbone, kissing it lightly.

"No- fuck... but I'm so… so exhausted."

Stopping immediately he pecked his boyfriend on the lips. Alfred rolled off of him so that he was lying beside Arthur, "I'm gonna stop then, you should rest."

Clasping his hand over his mouth, Arthur turned to face him, he looked an utter mess, "God, I really wasn't expecting me being sick to lead to that. We just- oh God, that was glorious."

Alfred laughed, "It was pretty awesome, yeah! You're pretty hard to resist, ya know?"

"I know" Arthur smirked, checking the clock on the end-table, he sighed, "My love, it's almost one in the morning. We should get some sleep. Especially if I want to finish all that paperwork."

"Don't worry about the paperwork, you just need sleep, that's all. Also, I'm calling you in sick tomorrow. No if, and's, or but's" Alfred giggled at the "but's" part.

"I swear you're so immature sometimes, but nonetheless, fine. It gives me extra time to finish I suppose…"

"Alright, whatever floats your boat. Goodnight, sweetheart, I love you" Alfred said, pulling Arthur into a close embrace, kissing his nose.

Arthur pulled the blanket over the both of them and mumbled, "I love you too, Goodnight, my darling"

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

I hope you enjoy this, you guys! I find myself writing one of these dorks as sick again and I just laugh to myself, I don't know what it is. Probably the idea of them taking care of one another, it's cute.

Well, if you have any constructive criticisms please tell me, I'd very much like to improve any characterization that I got wrong. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask! Have a rad day.


End file.
